This investigation is designed to study the relations between the intake of foods and nutrient supplements and the 5-year incidence and progression of age-related cataract and maculopathy in a large population-based study of middle-aged and older adults in a representative rural American community. We plan to take advantage of existing objective data on the 5- year incidence and progression of these eye diseases in residents of Beaver Dam, Wisconsin, 49 to 90 years of age, in the Beaver Dam Eye Study. These analyses will also use extensive dietary data for two time periods (1978-80 and 1988-90) in the past in a 50% random sample of eye study participants (n=1,840). The proposed prospective studies, which include people who were disease-free and/or who have subclinical levels of disease at baseline, are needed to determine whether the existence of nutrient risk factors preceded the onset of age-related eye changes or if they occur as a result of these conditions (or comorbid conditions). Both broad dietary practices (i.e., fruit and vegetable intake) and specific nutrient intakes from foods and supplements will be evaluated as contributors to the 5-year incidence and progression of cataracts and maculopathy. Data from this large population-based study will contribute toward developing causal inferences about the etiology of these diseases and in analyzing and generalizing results of clinical trials of nutrient supplements to the general population. Together these studies will permit the development of nutritional strategies to prevent or slow progression of common age- related eye disease.